


Lexa Portrait in Graphite

by galianogangster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Drawings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Portrait, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A graphite portrait drawing of Lexa.





	Lexa Portrait in Graphite

A portrait I did of Lexa in graphite back in 2015. It actually went to my state fair. 

 

Art (c) Becca Petersen

I do not own the character 


End file.
